


Uncaged Desire

by blatantsinner



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Porn, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spanking, Teacher Kink, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blatantsinner/pseuds/blatantsinner
Summary: Just a self-indulgent collection of the filthy fantasies that plague my mind at night, featuring everyone’s favorite Ultimates and conveniently written in self-insert format for your own reading pleasure. Rather kinky, very hedonistic, and entirely deriving from my obscene imagination.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Reader, Tanaka Gundham/Reader
Comments: 47
Kudos: 407





	1. On Display

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t written anything remotely erotic in ages, but due to my raging hormones, along with the sheer lack of smutty self-insert Danganronpa content on here, I have fallen back into old habits. If you want anything specific done with any character, feel free to request! I’m open to writing a variety of things, so don’t be afraid to comment! No shame!
> 
> [ **CHARACTER** : GUNDHAM]
> 
> I’m positive that at this point I’ve read all the NSFW Gundham content available on the internet, which bums me out tremendously. I absolutely adore this man, so I’ve taken it upon myself to write some Tanaka smut that carries out a rather frequent fantasy I’ve been having. It’s a bit long and has some plot. Enjoy!

Trudging up the stairs to the hotel restaurant, you absentmindedly fiddled with the silver pendant that adorned your neck, feeling sharp, abrupt hunger pangs course through your stomach as the sweet and savory smells of various breakfast foods wafted up your nose. Plates and silverware clattered and voices mingled as people made morning conversation. As you neared the top of the steps, you could distinguish the deep, gruff voice of your newfound boyfriend, Gundham Tanaka. Upon hearing his booming laugh, you paused in your tracks.

Following your awakening from the Neo-World Program, you and your classmates had collectively decided that living out the remainder of your days on Jabberwock Island would be the best course of action for the world’s wellbeing, as well as the most beneficial for everyone’s mental state. This resolution allowed you to heal and overcome your trauma as a group, presenting many opportunities to fix bonds, develop friendships, and find love. 

Having gotten close with Gundham over the course of the program and still struggling with the agony of his execution, you were inclined to rejoice with him, spending as much of your time as possible with the breeder. Despite his problems with socializing and his preference of being alone, he accepted the attention, and the deep connection you shared with him during the program was slowly yet surely rekindled.

As time went on, you could see him truly start to open up more towards you and the rest of your classmates. He made a huge effort to improve at bonding with others, and with your continuous help, guidance, and encouragement, he became more social and outgoing.

Nevertheless, his dark, eccentric personality remained unchanged. That was just fine by you. You enjoyed, appreciated, and had always found his villainous persona rather attractive. It was a staple of his being, culminated from the loss and hardships he dealt with throughout his youth, and you would never ask him to change to please you or anyone else. However, as you spent more time with him, a softer and gentler side to his personality was revealed, and you cherished the moments when he was able to let himself be sweet and sentimental around you.

You loved hearing Gundham talk about his many experiences with animals and always listened to his words intently. The two of you had a mutual admiration for wildlife, which was another reason you were drawn to him, and vice versa.

You frequently went on walks with the breeder, strolling around the island and simply enjoying one another’s company. Visits to the beach late at night were a common occurrence, and you sat in comfortable silence, your head often on his shoulder as the two of you looked out beyond the calm ocean waters at the dark horizon, gazing at the beautiful starry sky.

It was blatantly obvious you were attracted to one another. Your classmates often teased you two for being so attached at the hip, eliciting a a bout of giggles from you and causing a flustered Gundham to shove his face into his scarf in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

Gundham’s official declaration of love towards you took place during one of your shared evening beach visits. As you had sat down together on the sand, much like you did almost every night, he abruptly clasped your hand. This startled you. Although he acted very affectionately towards you, often complimenting you and letting you know just how much he cherished you in his own unique way, he refrained from physical contact, his fear of intimacy still evident despite his positive social development. You gazed into his eyes and he gazed back, his pupils blown open. It was silent and the air felt heavy. His eyes flitted to your lips, which were still partly open out of initial shock, and without any words, he crashed his mouth onto yours.

The kiss was feverish and desperate. This attitude was extremely unlike him, but you happily accepted it. His hands flew up to tangle in your hair before slowly trailing down to settle at your waist. You chuckled into the kiss and he deepened it, his tongue exploring every corner of your mouth. As you pulled away for air, you playfully asked him how long he had been waiting to do that. He smiled, and without any warning or explanation, he pushed you onto the sand.

You fell back and he moved on top of you. You gasped as he began to ravish your neck with sucks, kisses, and bites, arms firmly placed on either side of your head to stabilize himself. Legs tangled together and the sound of your panting filled the air as he continued with his ministrations. You closed your eyes, mind reeling at the sudden pleasure. You were confused as to how he knew to do all of this, but you definitely weren’t complaining.

He shifted slightly to get better access to your sweet spot, teeth tugging at the sensitive skin, and you felt his hardened length nudge your thigh. You gasped and started feeling your own arousal burn in your stomach. You couldn’t stifle your moans, aching for more bodily contact, jerking your hips up towards him as he granted your neck another harsh bite. 

You were very irritated when he had pulled away, a smirk ghosting over his lips before he told you it was time to head back to the cabins. He stood, extending an arm towards you to help you up from the sand. You huffed, grabbed his hand, and stumbled to your feet.

As you walked side by side with Gundham towards the hotel, arms crossed, your mind kept flitting back to what had just happened. You were still shocked and bewildered. He glanced over at you every few seconds, and as you peered at him out of the corner of your eye, you could make out his warm smile in the moonlight, full of affection and appreciation. With him smiling so softly, it was difficult to keep up your angry charade, no matter how annoyed you were with him for abruptly ending the heated make-out session.

As you finally reached your cabin, Gundham swept you up into his embrace, gently kissing your forehead. This was a huge contrast from the way his mouth had practically attacked you on the beach. You broke out into a grin, and as he pulled back, you jerked his face down by his scarf, planting a kiss on his cheek. You finally parted ways, sleep washing over you as you trudged into your cabin.

No words were needed to establish your relationship. You understood one another all too well.

You had fallen into a deep slumber that night, content with everything that had transpired.

You woke up the next morning and realized just how littered the skin of your neck was with purple bruises, a reminder of the unexpected events of the night before. It had been extremely difficult covering those up and keeping them hidden away from your intuitive friends. 

You had been concocting a plan for the past few days, intent on getting your boyfriend back for that night. You and Gundham had continued your daily walks and beach visits, but his teasing had only gotten more and more relentless. As you strolled around the island and listened to him tell you stories of his conquests and breeding adventures, he would often stop in the middle of his sentence to reach out and lovingly stroke your hair, which would cause you to halt. He would snake his arms around your waist, lean down as if to capture your lips with his own, and then pause before drawing away. The smug look plastered on his face as you sputtered incoherently in exasperation was clearly meant to taunt you.

Hell, it worked.

How had he learned to be such an tease?

At other times he would drag you away from group conversations to more secluded areas and mark up your neck, heatedly whispering “mine” against your skin after every bite. He would reduce you to a panting, sweating, lustful mess and then leave you unsatisfied. The fact that the two of you were now in a relationship seemed to make him extremely possessive.

You were determined to make him pay for toying with your hormones and not letting you get what you wanted.

Now, standing near the top of the steps to the restaurant, that was exactly what you were planning on doing. Devious thoughts and mischievous ideas filled your mind, clouding your better judgement. Taking a deep breath, you finally sauntered into the room.

”Hey there! What took you so long?” Ibuki called out from across the room, making her way over to you excitedly. You had become really good friends with her throughout your time on the island and considered her one of your closest comrades. She approached you swiftly, grinning, arms outstretched to initiate a hug.

”I had a pretty sleepless night and couldn’t wake up on time, it seems”, you responded apologetically, returning her hug. She patted you on the head, to which you laughed, and you both strode over to one of the tables. It was stacked high with all sorts of food. You drooled, your stomach grumbling as you packed a substantial amount onto your plate before setting it down on a smaller table nearby.

You glanced around the room for the first time upon your arrival and noticed Gundham making conversation with Nekomaru. You locked eyes with him and smiled. He attempted to nonchalantly continue his chat, but you could feel his gaze on your back as you turned to eat your food.

Mahiru approached the table, waving hello to you, and you turned around again to greet her. You exchanged some small talk before she noticed the pendant around your neck.

”Ooh! That’s so pretty! Where’d you get something like that?” she questioned.

”I found it at the supermarket! Cute, right?” you exclaimed, your voice purposefully going a few octaves higher.

Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Gundham watching you intently. You smiled to yourself, having gotten his undivided attention.

”Woah, show me!” Ibuki said excitedly, walking back over to you and Mahiru. She grabbed the necklace to examine it better, which jerked your head forward very abruptly.

You heard some sort of stifled cough come from Gundham’s direction. Ibuki finished her inspection of the accessory and you discreetly glanced at your boyfriend. He was very red in the face and his hands itched at his scarf, doing everything in his power to not pull it up. You wondered what he could possibly be thinking about.

You adjusted the necklace, tugging it forward slightly, examining Gundham’s face the entire time. He shifted a bit and averted his eyes from you.

A small, sly smile danced across your face as you shifted closer to your plate of food. You grabbed your fork, stabbed a bit of your pancake onto it, and shoved it in your mouth. Syrup trickled out of the corner of your lips, the gooey stickiness making a mess of your chin. Your tongue darted out to slowly lick it up, maintaining eye contact with Gundham. He grunted quietly, unable to tear his eyes from the sight before him. Ibuki and Mahiru were conversing, and everyone else in the restaurant was up to their own business, Nekomaru having momentarily left Gundham to talk to Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko. Gundham was the only one witnessing your little show. 

Smirking, you purposefully dropped your fork to the floor. It hit the ground with a clatter, drawing everyone’s attention towards you.

”Oops! I’m such a clutz!” you exclaimed in mock surprise. You slowly bent over to pick up the utensil, your skirt hiking up dangerously high. You heard a sharp intake of breath behind you as you finally grasped the fork, panties deliciously on display due to your bent over stature.

You cheeky little bastard.

You straightened yourself up, turning your head slightly to give Gundham a sneaky wink. His face was so flushed he looked like he was about to pass out. Nekomaru wandered back over to him to ask what the matter was, and Gundham could barely splutter out a sentence in response. He quietly excused himself, rushing towards the stairs and exiting the restaurant. You snickered under your breath.

Mahiru strode over to your side protectively.

”What are you all looking at, huh? Nothing to see here!” she shouted. You noticed Kazuichi staring over at you from across the room, his cheeks dusted pink. Fuyuhiko snapped him out of his trance with an angry remark, but he cast a second glance in your direction, gaze hungrily roaming over your body. You grinned at him cheekily and he looked back at Fuyuhiko in embarrassment.

After that ordeal, you managed to finish your breakfast, and Ibuki and Mahiru had asked if you wanted to wander around the island with them and talk. You had a whole day ahead of you and gladly agreed. The three of you walked down the stairs and out of the restaurant, making conversation. You wondered where Gundham had gone and what he could possibly be doing. Sinful thoughts consumed you. You swore to yourself you would have the breeder begging for you by the end of the night.

* * *

After hours of strolling around the island with Mahiru and Ibuki, it was getting late. The sun was setting, bathing everything in a glorious orange glow as the three of you made your way into the diner, in need of a meal and something to quench your thirst. You had been fooling around and teasing one another all day. The topic of crushes and whatnot came up often, with Gundham being mentioned multiple times. You told the two of them about how you were in a confirmed relationship, to which they both congratulated you.

You were greeted by Kazuichi’s toothy grin as you entered the diner. He sat at a booth near the door and stood up as you entered, walking over to say hello.

“Hey there, Kaz!” you exclaimed, Mahiru and Ibuki waving at him cheerily. You all plopped down at his booth.

The four of you made conversation while chowing down on burgers and enjoying milkshakes. At that point the sun had gone down completely and it was now dark outside. The moon and the stars were the only source of light outside the diner, slightly illuminating the area surrounding it.

As Ibuki passionately argued with Kazuichi about some topic you weren’t particularly interested in, you found yourself continuously glancing out the window next to you. You became transfixed on what was past the window, certain you could see some semblance of a dark figure in the distance. Chalking it up to your eyes simply playing tricks on you, you snapped out of your daze and turned your attention back to your friends, who were discussing something new.

A faint rustle outside drew your attention back to the window. You seemed to be the only one who had noticed it, despite Ibuki’s superior hearing. She was too wrapped up in conversation to realize. It was so dark outside that you could barely see any anything, but as you shifted your head slightly, you could finally pinpoint the figure your eyes had been tracking, the moonlight exposing what you had previously thought was just a hallucination or a figment of your imagination.

It was Gundham. You were a bit taken aback, not expecting him. When had he gotten there? Why was he there? How had he found you?

He leaned on a singular palm tree near the diner, arms crossed. You squinted to confirm it was him, and your suspicions were correct. There was no mistaking it. His long coat and billowing scarf had given him away. He was looking straight at you, eyes fixated on the window you were peering out of, watching your every move. You smiled mischievously, and with this unexpected discovery, another bright idea made its way into your mind. 

You honed back in on the discussion your friends were having, your eyes flickering out past the window every few seconds to make sure Gundham was still watching. He was.

You scooted up slightly, reaching over the table to grab Kazuichi’s milkshake. As your body leaned towards the mechanic to retrieve his drink, your shirt was just low enough and your positioning was just right to get your cleavage in his line of sight. You snatched the milkshake. His eyes oogled your chest, transfixed. You smirked.

”Kaz, what flavor is this?” you asked, feigning innocence as you lifted the straw of the milkshake up to your lips. When he didn’t respond, you sucked on the straw, gazing straight into his eyes. Your other arm was on the table with your chest resting atop of it, bringing attention to your breasts.

Vanilla. The milkshake was vanilla.

Kazuichi’s eyes widened as you slid the milkshake back over to him, giving him a quick wink. Mahiru and Ibuki looked at you quizzically, and you just smiled. They shrugged, and as they started up another conversation, your eyes wandered back out the window to where you had seen Gundham. Shifting slightly in your seat to get a better view, you zeroed in on his face again.

His scarf was pushed up to cover the bottom half of his face, and even in the darkness you could make out his narrowed eyes. He had seen absolutely everything, just as you had hoped.

After a bit more small talk, you excused yourself from the group, apologizing and saying you were tired and heading to bed. Ibuki and Mahiru nodded, cheerily saying their goodbyes and telling you to rest well. Kazuichi waved at you, eyes roaming down your form as you stood up and walked out the door. It was funny how easy it was to fixate his attention on you.

As you made your way outside, cool air pleasantly hit your face. Nights tended to get chilly, even on a tropical paradise such as Jabberwock Island. You glanced around, trying to find Gundham in the darkness, but to no avail. He was nowhere to be seen. How strange. You had hoped he would have confronted you after witnessing what went down in the diner, but he wasn’t there.

You decided to walk back to your cabin and face him the following morning. As you trudged along, you gazed up at the stars, captivated by their glimmering beauty. The sounds of the ocean lapping against the beach shore and the faint rustle of palm trees made you feel at ease. Crickets chirped in the distance.

You were too entranced by the enchanting evening setting to realize someone had snuck up behind you and placed something around your eyes before it was too late. You struggled, writhing, trying to get the blindfold off, but the assailant was extremely strong, grabbing your wrists and holding them in place at your sides. Shouts of anger and protest left your mouth until a hand reached up to cover it. You felt the cold sensation of a ring against your lips as your complaints were successfully muffled. You realized that the hand that now held your wrists behind your back was clad in bandages. It slowly dawned on you just who this mystery attacker might be.

Gundham’s deep, raspy laugh could be heard behind you, causing you to completely freeze up and cease your fruitless squirming. Your prediction had been right.

He secured the blindfold around your eyes and picked you up bridal style. You couldn’t utter a word as you felt his lips slowly ghost over yours, breath hot and heavy. He pulled back and his strong arms tightened around your body as he carried you off, chuckling under his breath the entire time.

Shit.

* * *

Your brain could barely register the sound of a door locking before you were slammed into a wall, knocking the wind out of you. You let out a pained gasp, taking slow, deep breaths in an attempt to get some oxygen back into your lungs. As you were still struggling to regain your composure, your blindfold was swiftly ripped off. You looked up, head spinning as you tried to identify your surroundings. You were in a cabin. Your eyes quickly scanned it over. It wasn’t yours. It was Gundham’s.

Your eyes snapped to the breeder looming over you, his chest heaving, eyes blown open, and a smirk unlike any you had seen before etched across his face. His eyes roamed down your body, taking you in as if you were the prey he had so desperately been chasing and was finally able to corner. He lunged forward, grabbed your wrists, and roughly held them up against the wooden wall of the cabin. His fingers itched over your palms before he let go of his grip on your wrists and resorted to intertwining your fingers with his, your conjoined hands still up against the wall. His bandaged thumb tenderly stroked the side of your own thumb, sending shivers throughout your body.

You felt your cheeks begin to burn as he moved his body up against yours, shoving his knee in between your legs and successfully trapping you against the wall. You squirmed in his grasp, to which he pressed himself up even closer to you, your chests now touching. He leaned down and brought his mouth up to your ear, hot breath tickling it. 

”It seems my dark princess can’t refrain from being a disobedient little sinner”, he whispered, voice low and husky.

Shivers coursed through your body and you felt your legs tremble slightly as you processed his words. He gave the shell of your ear a slow, tentative lick, and you struggled to keep in a gasp. He drew his face back from your ear to study your expression. You stared back at him, wide-eyed, unable to say a word. He moved his face towards yours until your noses met, his breath fanning over your mouth, smirk tugging at his lips. He began to slowly grind his knee in between your legs and you let out a whine, heat pooling in your abdomen. A series of pants and quiet gasps escaped your mouth, his knee rubbing against your clothed clit. He captured your lips with his own and you moaned into the kiss, needing more friction, to which he drew back.

”Look at how needy you are, my little pet. You’re going to have to wait before I give you what you want. I believe an appropriate punishment is required for today’s sinful display and incessant teasing.”

He chuckled hoarsely upon saying this and you looked up at him with wide, pleading eyes.

You cursed at yourself internally. Your plan had been to have him begging for your touch, not the other way around.

You were snapped out of your train of thought as he suddenly let go of your hands, freeing your arms from the wall. His knee was still between your legs and he abruptly drove it further up. You let out a gasp.

”On the bed, pet. Now.”

His harsh command only increased your arousal, and you gulped. Your hands itched to move down below your skirt and touch yourself, but you knew better. You were in a compromising position, and the best thing to do would be to follow his orders. You hoped it would grant you the pleasure you desired.

He withdrew his knee from its spot between your legs and allowed you to remove your shoes and clamber onto his bed. You looked at him in anticipation. His arms were crossed, a smug grin painted onto his face.

”Against the bedpost, princess.”

You did as you were told, moving further up the bed until your back was pressed against one of the bedposts. Wetness pooled in your panties as Gundham advanced towards you. He unraveled his signature purple scarf from around his neck, exposing kissable skin and sharp collarbones. You bit your lip, enjoying the view revealed to you. He hastily grabbed your arms, positioning them up against the bedpost and securing them in place using the scarf. He tied multiple tight knots to ensure you couldn’t slip your hands out of the restraint. Stepping back, he admired his work and the sight of your trembling body, which was aching for his touch. You rubbed your thighs together desperately, trying to obtain any sort of friction you possibly could to satiate your burning desire. Sweat dripped down your neck and chest, settling in your ample cleavage.

Gundham discarded his jacket, dropping it on the floor before crawling up on the bed towards you. With your arms tied up, you were at his mercy. He grinned wolfishly at you, moving his mouth towards your neck. He licked up and down the hot, sensitive skin, lathering it in his saliva. He peppered a few small kisses against your neck before biting down on your flesh with a growl.

The sudden action caused you to let out a loud moan and rub your thighs together more frantically, but his positioning above you allowed him to separate your legs with his knee once again. He placed it near your arousal, yet didn’t move it in the slightest. You bit your lip, the look in your eyes practically pleading him to give you what you wanted. He stayed in this teasing position for what felt like ages. You began to squirm impatiently and thrash your arms against your binds, fed up with the taunting. He got up from the bed and you let out a disappointed, unsatisfied whine. 

”If you desire something, pet, you’re going to have to work for it.”

He untied your arms and you slumped slightly, chest heaving. He suddenly tore off your shirt, throwing it somewhere across the room and causing you to yelp. This left you in just your lacy bra. His hungry eyes roamed over your supple breasts, which were perfectly and delectably encased in the undergarment. He took a moment to drink in the view before removing the bra with practiced skill and discarding it as well. Practiced skill? Where had he even learned to do that?

You inhaled sharply as your nipples came into contact with the slight chill in the room, causing them to perk up and harden. It was as if they were aching to be tugged on and played with. Gundham licked his lips at the sight. He looked like a predator about to feast on and devour his vulnerable, captured prey.

The heat emanating from your body mixed with the cooling sensation of the air against your bare skin was delightful. You panted, thoroughly enjoying the new feeling.

”On the floor and on your knees”, Gundham suddenly demanded, swiftly unbuckling his belt and unzipping his fly. The belt clanged against the floor as he dropped it. You gulped, crawling off the bed and getting on your knees before him.

He was still practically fully clothed, t-shirt accentuating his toned arms, which were folded across his chest. His black jeans and boots made you feel weak in the stomach. Meanwhile, you kneeled before him in just a skirt, socks, and panties, eyes wide and needy. This awoke something primal in Gundham. He roughly grabbed your chin, shoving your face towards his clothed crotch. You hissed as your nose bumped against the huge tent in his jeans.

”It’s time for you to please your master, pet. Isn’t that all you were made for?” he growled. The dirty talk only made you wetter, your panties soaked with your slick arousal.

You drew your face back from his crotch, your hands flying up to deftly tug down his pants just enough to free his erection. 

You had been expecting him to be big, but this was far beyond what you imagined. It was incredibly daunting.

His long, hard cock rested atop the bridge of your nose. Your hands fondled your breasts as you tweaked your hardened, sensitive nipples, trying your best to hold in your panting. He looked down at you sternly, clearly getting impatient. Without any warning, he jerked your head back and forced his cock past your plush lips and into your warm mouth.

He hissed as the warmth and wetness engulfed his dick. You moaned around his length, surprised and aroused at the rough treatment, which caused him to let out a strangled groan of his own. He took a few seconds to regain his composure before he started mercilessly face fucking you, hand tangled in your hair, roughly tugging on it as he jerked your face back and forth.

”That’s it, you sinful little slut. Your mouth was made to please me, pet, and only me.”

His dick pulsed in your mouth, hitting the back of your throat with every thrust. It was hard not to gag, but you flattened your tongue and allowed him to have his way with you. One of your hands continued to play with a pert nipple, while the other traveled down under your skirt, past your defiled underwear, and towards your sopping, leaking pussy. You ran your fingers along your wet slit before moving them up to feverishly rub circles against your swollen clit. The stimulation, along with the rough yet delicious sensation of Gundham’s cock filling up and abusing your mouth, had you moaning relentlessly around his shaft. You could hear him panting your name and your fingers worked faster at your clit, each touch tightening the coil of arousal in your abdomen. Saliva trickled out of the sides of your mouth and tears sprung in the corners of your eyes, your face a glistening mess.

You could tell Gundham was approaching his climax as his thrusts lost their rhythm and became sloppy. You continued rubbing and pressing down on your clit as he jerked your head forward one last time, reaching his peak. He hissed as he came in your mouth, uttering your name over and over, his thick, warm release shooting down your throat. An abundance of cum dribbled past your lips and down your chin and neck as he withdrew from your mouth. A bit of cum was still leaking from his swollen pink tip. It dripped onto your breasts, coating your chest in milky white essence. 

You greedily swallowed all the cum that filled up your mouth and then used your tongue to lick up every drop that you possibly could from your chin. It was thick and salty, and you wanted to taste more of it.

As Gundham panted above you, coming down from his high, the sight of you swallowing his seed like an obedient whore had his cock twitching and hardening again. His sweat had caused his white t-shirt to cling to his toned, muscular chest. You brought your fingers up to the cum that pooled on your own chest, lathering them with it and sticking them in your mouth. You sucked on your fingers, happily lapping up his seed and your slick from your digits while looking up at him with lidded eyes, chest rising and falling heavily.

”You filthy little slut. You’re just aching to taste your master’s cum, aren’t you?” he said, chuckling darkly. His cock continued to slowly leak fluid onto your chest and onto the floor.

You nodded, your other hand traveling back down and past your panties to feverishly rub circles on your clit. You hastily dipped two fingers into your warm, soaking entrance and let out a small moan.

”Look at you. You’re so dirty and desperate. You need your master’s cock in you, don’t you?”

You were interrupted mid-nod when Gundham suddenly bent down, picked you up with ease, and threw you onto his bed.

You were a sticky, panting mess, cum and sweat adorning your skin, skirt hiked up all the way to reveal your soaked panties. You leaned up from the bed to see Gundham shuffling around in his drawers. He finally withdrew what looked like a dog collar and a thick black leash. Excitement and arousal coursed through your body as it dawned on you what was about to transpire.

Gundham moved towards your form on the bed, yanking your hair away from your neck. He tugged on your necklace first, much like Ibuki had done in the restaurant, and proceeded to clasp the collar around your neck, tightening it to his liking. The collar had a silver ring on the front of it, to which he attached the clip of the leash. Once everything was adjusted, he wrapped the leash around his hand and sharply tugged your head up with it. You gasped as it constricted around your neck, leather scratching your skin.

”Get on your hands and knees, pet. Don’t make me repeat myself.”

You did as you were told, getting on your hands and knees on the bed. You arched your back, which brought your pert ass up into the air. You situated your elbows on the bed to make yourself more comfortable, resting your face on your hand, panting slightly. You could feel the remainder of his cum cooling on your chest. As you looked up, you realized something that had slipped your mind beforehand.

Gundham’s bed was situated right in front of a window, your bare chest facing it. The blinds were drawn up completely, meaning whoever walked by Gundham’s cabin would be able to fully see you at his mercy. 

A sharp tug of the leash snapped you out of your thoughts and you swiveled your head to peer behind you at Gundham. He had removed his clothes, his deliciously toned body on display for you to see. He had scars peppered across his chest, which simultaneously intrigued you and sent heat rushing between your legs. He swiftly tugged off your skirt, dragging his finger along the underside of your soiled panties before throwing them to the side, exposing your sopping mound. He ran his fingers along your moist slit and proceeded to give them a lick, tasting your essence. You quickly snapped back to the window, checking if anyone was wandering by, but he tugged on the leash again, forcing you to direct your attention back to him.

”I bet you would love to have someone watch you get filled up by your master like the whore you are, wouldn’t you? You were so keen on deviously exposing yourself to absolutely everyone this morning.”

The thought of one of your friends witnessing Gundham mercilessly pound into you and claim you as his suddenly sent more arousal sparking through your body. You moaned and nodded in response to his question, laying your head back against your hand as you imagined the scene.

”I thought so. You really are a naughty little pet.”

You suddenly felt the head of Gundham’s cock rub up and down your slick folds. You had been so close to reaching your climax before, but the feeling of your fingers against your clit was nothing compared to the sensation of his throbbing dick threatening to breach your needy hole. You shuddered in pleasure, moving your hips back toward him, moaning and begging for more contact.

”So needy. So filthy. You want your master to fill you up with his cock? To use your slutty body to meet his needs?”

You nodded, to which he tugged harshly at the leash. You winced, yet the rough treatment only increased your arousal. 

”You have to be verbal if you want something, pet.”

”Yes, Gundham! Please, fuck me already!” you cried out, stabilizing one hand on the bed as you moved the other to pluck at your nipples.

”Address me properly, slut”, he uttered harshly, continuously yanking on the leash until your neck was sore. You racked your brain for a suitable response.

”Fuck me, master! Use me!”

”That’s better. As you wish, princess.”

Gundham suddenly shoved his entire length inside of your dripping cunt and you screamed out, eyes practically rolling into the back of your head. Your abundant wetness had allowed him to easily glide into you. He groaned and hissed as your hot, tight pussy gripped and enveloped his cock like a vice, pulsating and rippling around his length deliciously. You felt like you were being torn apart, but you pushed that to the back of your mind, excited at the prospect of being used as a fuck toy at the disposal of his dominant and animalistic tendencies. You slowly got accustomed to his cock, the initial pain dissipating and making way for the pleasure you had been anticipating.

He also took a few moments to get used to the overwhelming feeling. You panted and shuddered underneath him, holding your frame up with one shaky arm while one hand continued tugging on your nipple. Your mind was reeling from having him inside you, rammed up to the hilt, stretching you out. You lifted your head slightly, tongue hanging out of your mouth as you panted like a bitch in heat. Suddenly, your eyes widened and you squealed in surprise.

Out past the window, you could see none other than Kazuichi, who had stopped dead in his tracks to stare at the two of you in awe. His face and form were illuminated by the moonlight. He had most likely been returning to his cabin from the diner, yet he halted when he noticed your bare form behind the window.

Gundham chuckled as he realized, tugging your head up higher by the leash. Your tongue lolled out farther and drooled dripped from the side of your mouth.

”Look who it is. You were so keen on giving that filthy mortal a show in the diner, exposing your body to him like some cheap whore. I don’t see why we shouldn’t take this opportunity to give him an even better show, with you so deliciously on display.”

You couldn’t utter a word or respond in any way before Gundham pulled back and thrusted into you again with such fervor and intensity you were sure you saw stars. You screamed, his long cock hitting just the right spot inside of you, engulfed by your wet heat. Your greedy cunt was practically sucking him back in as he pulled out. He established a rhythm, grunting every time he roughly thrusted in and out of you, harshly gripping your hips as he did so. The bandages on one of his hands rubbed and scratched against the skin of your hips, causing shivers to run down your spine. His other hand momentarily traveled under you to grope one of your round, fleshy breasts. He rolled the pads of his fingers over a perky nipple. Your free hand flew to your clit and you let out moans and gasps as Gundham continued his assault on your tight pussy. 

Through half-lidded eyes you could see Kazuichi hurriedly glancing around before hastily shoving a hand down his jumpsuit. You gasped in pleasure and shock as you saw him palming himself, evidently getting off to the two of you fucking.

A particularly harsh thrust from Gundham had you moaning out again, breasts bouncing tantalizingly with every movement. Kazuichi’s eyes flitted from your chest to the sight of Gundham’s cock disappearing into your cunt. You were sure Gundham had a smug smile on his face, but you had no energy to turn around and confirm, too overwhelmed by the relentless pleasure electrifying every part of your body.

You fingers rubbed faster at your clit, aroused by the prospect of someone watching Gundham drill into your pussy. That, combined with his insistent tugging of the leash and rough, merciless thrusts made you into an overstimulated mess. Your velvety walls clenched and tightened around Gundham’s length, squeezing him delightfully before you came with a sudden scream. Sparks flew through your entire body as the knot in your stomach uncoiled. This caused Gundham to groan loudly, his dick pulsing inside of your sopping pussy. The room was overcome with the sounds of skin slapping against skin, heated moans, and the sloshing of your release as Gundham relentlessly hammered into you. With one final thrust, he buried himself deep inside of you, shooting his thick load into your waiting pussy. Ropes of hot, potent cum were released into you, your cunt practically milking his cock. Lewd sounds bubbled out of your mouth as you relished in the feeling.

Tears from the overwhelming pleasure blurred your vision as you trained your eyes out the window, squinting. Kazuichi was still pumping himself, biting his lip, his eyebrows furrowed. He took another glance at your panting form, held up on one arm and kept in place by a leash. Your bare, bountiful breasts were beautifully on display and your round ass was in the air, with Gundham positioned behind you, leash wrapped around his wrist, chest heaving as he rode down from his high.

Kazuichi closed his eyes, pumping faster and faster. You were sure you could see his mouth open as he reached his peak. He stood there in ecstasy for a few moments before withdrawing his hand from his jumpsuit and zipping it back up. The moonlight revealed the flustered expression on his face before he quickly scurried away in embarrassment, presumably to his cabin like he had originally been planning.

You let out one last groan. Your arm couldn’t hold you up anymore and you let your upper body fall to the bed, your ass still in the air. Gundham gave it a swift smack, the sound of his palm colliding with your skin ringing throughout the room. He watched as the flesh of your ass jiggled before unraveling the leash from his wrist and unclipping it from your collar. He retracted his cock from your pussy with a low grunt. You could feel the thick, creamy mixture of your combined releases dripping out of your abused hole, some of it splattering against the wooden floor. You wanted to reach out and scoop some of it up with your fingers but found it to be too tiring of a task for your spent body.

”You look so beautiful before me, pet, filled to the brim with my cum. You’re mine. Don’t you forget it.”

Gundham’s voice was hoarse and low as he said this, his energy clearly drained from the intense fuck. You let out a soft whine of agreement at his statement and you felt your body succumbing to sleep, tired out from the long day and the rough, pleasurable treatment Gundham had given you. Cum continued to trickle out of your pussy, down your thighs, and onto the floor as you nodded off on his bed, naked, sweaty, and filthied with his seed.

Gundham watched you, entranced by the beautiful sight before him. A blush started to slowly creep onto his cheeks as he gazed at your spent form. A small, satisfied smile was curled on your face as you slept. The collar clasped around your neck and the marks that littered your skin reassured him that you were truly his to love and cherish. While your face looked like one of an angel, your dirtied body from your shared night of lust was the epitome of sin. Gundham found himself liking the contrast.

He began to gently clean you up, pressing loving kisses down your bare back as he did so. You shifted a bit in your sleep and he made his movements softer, careful not to disturb your slumber as he wiped the drool, sweat, and cum from your body. Once he was sure you were clean, he went to tidy himself up before joining you on the bed. He nudged you into a more comfortable position and slid up next to you, your naked frame pressed up against his own as he lovingly draped one arm over your shoulder. He toyed with the collar on your neck for a bit before tenderly wrapping both of his arms around you, cuddling your bare body, your soft back against his scarred chest. As he began to drift off, he thought about how grateful he was that you had entered his life and changed it for the better. The two of you slept in a tangle of limbs, hearts intertwined.

Following the events of that night, you made a mental note to yourself to tease Gundham more often.

You also made a mental note to never, under any circumstances, mention that incident to Kazuichi.

That is, if he was ever going to bring himself to even look you in the eyes again.


	2. Detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t written anything remotely erotic in ages, but due to my raging hormones, along with the sheer lack of smutty self-insert Danganronpa content on here, I have fallen back into old habits. If you want anything specific done with any character, feel free to request! I’m open to writing a variety of things, so don’t be afraid to comment! No shame!
> 
> [ **CHARACTER** : RANTARO]
> 
> Rantaro is, without a doubt, one of the finest boys in the DR franchise, and that is NOT a topic up for debate. Although his love hotel scene portrays him as more of a caring, protective mentor, I love the implication that he could possibly have a teacher kink. Naturally, my filthy mind wanted to expand on that. Enjoy!

If you had learned one thing from the past few weeks of being subjected to Monokuma’s bizarre tendencies and antics, it was that any amount of free time in this so-called “killing game” you had found yourself in was precious. Despite the bear’s constant meddling, no one had been driven to commit a murder just yet, much to his disdain. Nevertheless, Monokuma did everything in his power to ensure you and your fellow participants were kept on your toes, issuing strange puzzles, opening up new areas for exploration, and presenting peculiar motives whenever he saw fit. Although there was a lot you wished to uncover about your predicament, you desperately desired some time to indulge in activities that didn’t involve wandering around in packs with your classmates to participate in Monokuma’s latest stunts.

After finishing a thorough investigation of the most recently-opened Ultimate Research Lab with Shuichi, the two of you deemed the day’s exploration successful and parted ways. You had wandered back into your dormitory room and flopped down onto your bed, tired of constantly trudging around the school on Monokuma’s whim.

It dawned on you that with today’s inspection of the new additions seemingly complete, you were finally able to have that free time you had been craving. A smile made its way onto your face at the prospect of taking a much-needed break. You would be able to leisurely spend some time with your new friends outside of the mandatory group meetings and investigations that took up the majority of your days. Of course, you’d much rather have been spending time with them outside of the confines of this school, but this was as good as it could get for the moment.

Deciding not to waste any more valuable spare time, you exited your dorm and made your way across the courtyard and into the school building, searching for any available classmates you could spark up some friendly conversation with.

Muffled shouting and childish laughter coming from down the hallway captured your attention, and you decided to pursue the noise. You traced the commotion to a classroom at the far end of the hall near the stairs. Your steps increased in pace as you advanced towards to the area of interest, ultimately halting in front of the classroom door. However, before you could even reach for the handle, the door swung open. You darted to the side with a surprised yelp, barely managing to avoid getting hit square in the face.

Kokichi, not paying an ounce of attention to you, stumbled out of the classroom and darted up the stairs. He giggled gleefully as K1-B0 rushed out and raced after him, huffing in exasperation and angrily reprimanding the supreme leader for his ”constant infuriating and offensive robophobic remarks”. You couldn’t help but chuckle at the duo and their strange dynamic.

The persistent laughter and yelling grew fainter as the two ascended up the stairs and down the hallway of the second floor. A small smile graced your features. The thought that even amidst a killing game Kokichi was able to remain playful and high-spirited was almost comforting.

As the initial shock and humor of the situation ebbed away, you reverted your attention back to your original goal. You quickly glanced inside the previously occupied classroom. Although you weren’t necessarily expecting to see anything interesting, you were met with an amused Rantaro Amami sitting nonchalantly atop a desk, arms crossed as he chuckled quietly to himself.

Ah, Rantaro Amami.

Although the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles was teeming with all sorts of eccentric characters, you had taken a huge liking to Rantaro since the day you first found yourself in this game. He had an air of mystery about him, but under that initial impression he was a carefree and relaxed individual. He was somewhat of a grounding presence amongst the constantly clashing personalities of your other classmates - calm, friendly, and composed.

There was also no denying that he was incredibly attractive. His perfect angular face was topped with a mop of soft green tea colored hair. He had large green eyes that were framed by long lashes, adding on to his friendly yet alluring appearance. His ears were riddled with silver piercings that he would occasionally fiddle with whenever he was lost in thought. The collar of his signature striped sweater dipped low enough to give you an eyeful of his delectable collarbones. You often found yourself daydreaming about what was hidden under that sweater - or better yet, what was hidden under those baggy pants he wore.

You cursed yourself for allowing the boy to occupy your mind so frequently, and in such an inappropriate manner. You were trapped in a killing game, your fate resting in the paws of a sadistic robo-bear, yet you couldn’t stop fantasizing about one of your classmates.

Who could blame you, though? You were a teenager with a mind addled by hormones and sexual desire. It wasn’t any help that your peers were this attractive.

Being grouped with Rantaro for a majority of the explorations wasn’t much help in that aspect either, but at least it was reassuring. He often struck up conversation and was very kind and easygoing towards you. He had a way with words, and conversing with him became almost second nature. Discussions flowed smoothly. It was incredibly easy to be open around Rantaro. He was a very good listener, which was another one of his many positive attributes. You found talking to him comforting and endearing. Nevertheless, you couldn’t keep yourself from getting flustered every now and then, blushing and giggling whenever you felt like he was making subtle compliments.

Developing a crush in the middle of a killing game definitely wasn’t the most favorable of situations.

”Rantaro! Hey!” you exclaimed, stepping inside the classroom. You felt your face begin to heat up when he acknowledged you with a hearty smile.

”Ah, hey there! I was going to head back to my dorm now that those two have gone off to do their own thing, but I’m glad to see another friendly face.”

”I was actually looking for someone to talk to! I hope I’m not being too much of a burden. It’s not every day we get spare time, and I definitely wouldn’t want to take up any of yours.”

”You’re not burdening me in the slightest. If I had to choose to spend my free time with anyone, it would definitely be you.”

Your blush only deepened at this remark. You were still standing near the doorway and hoped you were far enough away for him not to notice the pink dusting across your cheeks.

”That’s reassuring,” you said, walking over to the desk he was sitting on top of. You tried your best to remain composed and calm your racing heart.

He chuckled wholeheartedly and you scooted on top of the desk across from him, crossing your legs and making yourself comfortable. His gaze quickly traveled up and down your body before drifting up and meeting your eyes. The smile he gave you made you start to sweat. Being alone in an empty room with him caused indecent thoughts to course through your mind. Damn your unruly hormones.

You pushed those raunchy fantasies to the back of your mind and focused on conversing with Rantaro. The two of you spent a while discussing various subjects, effortlessly jumping from topic to topic and constantly keeping things interesting. It was very pleasant and enjoyable.

Rantaro shared many stories of his travels and heartwarming memories of his sisters. Your heart ached for him when you realized just how insistent he was on escaping and finding them. 

At one point the conversation geared towards aspirations. Rantaro began discussing how it had always been somewhat of a dream of his to become a teacher. 

”The idea of mentoring others has always been a big comfort to me,” he said with a small, knowing smile. You nodded, signaling that you were paying attention.

”You learn many things from traveling all over the world. It would be a shame if I just kept all that to myself.”

Rantaro as a teacher? Although you didn’t initially pin him as someone to have that sort of ambition, you understood where he was coming from. He had probably mentored his sisters many times before. 

You found yourself zoning out a little as he continued with his explanation. The lewd fantasies you had tried your best to lock away crept back into your headspace.

You envisioned Rantaro in professional teacher attire, wearing a crisp black jacket atop a white button-up undershirt. This ensemble was paired with a black tie, black slacks, and shiny black dress shoes. Black glasses teetered on the tip of his nose, his alluring green eyes gazing at you from above the frames. In this figment of your imagination, he stood up from behind a teacher’s desk and began to advance towards you. He shed his jacket, throwing it somewhere to the side, and slowly, tantalizingly loosened his tie. He took off and tucked his glasses into the pocket of his pants. Finally, he rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt and proceeded to reach a hand up and delicately cup your chin. He leaned towards your flushed face, his hair tickling your forehead, your noses brushing together. His soft lips then captured your waiting ones in a tender yet passionate kiss. You melted into the smooch, arms moving up to feverishly unbutton his blouse and expose the flesh underneath.

You suddenly snapped out of your lust-driven trance, now feeling very sweaty and heated. You instinctively clamped your crossed thighs even closer together and fidgeted slightly on top of the desk. It was impossible to return to a comfortable sitting position now that heat had begun to pool between your thighs and swirl in the bottom of your stomach. You couldn’t believe you were getting this worked up over a mere fantasy, especially with Rantaro sitting right in front of you to witness it. Thankfully he was still absorbed in conversation, looking to the side and fiddling with his piercings as he continued talking. He hadn’t seemed to notice your state just yet, much to your relief.

”Well, now that we’re stuck here, I don’t think there’s any chance of this little dream of mine working out,” Rantaro concluded with a sad, wistful smile. He was staring off into space, his arms back to their original position of being folded across his chest. 

Even in your hormonal daze you felt inclined to comfort him. You hopped off of the desk and proceeded to wrap your arms around his sitting form in a hug. If it caught him off guard, he didn’t show it. He uncrossed his arms and returned the embrace. He was warm. You hoped he couldn’t feel how hot you were or hear how loud your heart was thumping.

As you drew away you found yourself craving more of his warmth. You were sure your cheeks were now a tomato red. The smile he gave you was making you melt. You tried your hardest to calm yourself. 

”Awe, don’t be like that. It’s you who’s always telling me not to give up. I know our situation is unfortunate, but as long as we stick together and stay level-headed we’ll surely find a way out of here soon!”

”Thanks for always being so positive. I’m glad to have you by my side.”

You were sure your face couldn’t get any more heated. He studied your expression for a second and chuckled. You racked your brain for something to respond with, but your hormones, along with the effect of his words on you, had you feeling like a fool. You finally managed to formulate a coherent sentence.

”Even if we are stuck here, I’m sure there’s some way you can make that dream of yours a reality.”

Upon uttering this you began to weave your way through the desks littering the classroom. You felt Rantaro’s eyes on your back as you walked up to the large teacher’s desk situated at the front of the room. Your steps were a tad bit shaky due to the twinge of arousal still present in your abdomen, but you made your way behind the desk and looked across the room at Rantaro with a smile. He looked back expectantly. 

”There has to be some teaching supplies here. This is a classroom, after all. You can use whatever I find to teach me whatever you feel like! I’d be happy to pay attention and listen along. It’ll take your mind off of things and help you ease up!”

You bent down and began opening the drawers attached to the desk, rummaging around in them. Rantaro had become a good friend of yours and you valued his happiness. If something like this could possibly make him feel better, you’d have no problem in participating. You ignored the heat coursing through your body. There was no way you’d let your hormones ruin a moment like this, especially since it meant a lot to him. 

You smiled to yourself when you found pencils, pens, markers, paper, and a ruler inside of the drawers. You were preoccupied with taking the materials out and placing them on top of the desk when you heard the door, which had been open up until this moment, click shut. 

You diverted your eyes to where the noise came from. Rantaro, whom you had stopped paying attention to as you busied yourself with searching the drawers, was standing in front of the closed door. He had his signature, almost-smug smile on his face, with his arms folded across his chest as they generally were, but you could see an unfamiliar gleam in his eyes that you couldn’t quite place.

”It’ll help me ease up, you say?” he questioned, voice silky smooth as he walked slowly towards you. You straightened up from your bent over position and placed the ruler in your hands onto the desk, turning your body slightly to face him. 

You were all levels of surprised, confused, and aroused when he reached you and decided to caress and cup your face with a ring-clad hand. Thoughts of your recent fantasy overtook your mind. You looked down, flustered. Your face felt like it was on fire. He used his hand to gently lift your chin and force you to gaze into his mesmerizing green eyes.

”You know, I’ve met all sorts of pretty girls during my travels, but I’ve rejected every single one of their advances every time. I’ve never been too interested in romantic love or affection, especially if it’s short-term. I don’t like when people assume I’m some sort of playboy.”

You couldn’t move or respond. His touch made you melt and you felt cornered. You couldn’t do anything except listen to his words as he continued gazing into your eyes.

”I’m not one to give myself to any girl. You, however, aren’t just any girl.”

Your heart skipped a beat when he said this. Your mind was reeling. What was going on?

”These past few weeks you’ve done nothing except stuck by my side and been kind to me. I like you a whole lot. I’m sure you feel the same way.”

Still holding your chin, he leaned in and firmly planted his lips onto yours. While his eyes fluttered close, yours widened in pure shock. You couldn’t believe something like this was happening to you. Despite the initial surprise, you found yourself greedily kissing back. Your wildest fantasies were coming true.

You felt his lips curl into a small smile against yours and closed your eyes. You brought your hands up, placing one of them at the back of his neck to pull him closer, while the other one trailed up and ultimately settled in and gripped his soft green locks of hair. You felt his tongue trace over your plush bottom lip and obediently allowed him to explore every corner of your mouth. Heat emanated from the both of you as you tasted one another, mouths dancing against each other. You never wanted this intimate moment to end. You wanted your lips connected to his for forever.

After a few more moments Rantaro drew back, a small string of saliva connecting you. His tongue darted out to lick his swollen lips and he removed his hand from your face. In turn, you withdrew your hands as well. A considerable blush was dusted across his cheeks. You were positive you didn’t look any better.

He quickly regained his composure and that sly, smug smile crept back onto his face. Your stomach was whirling as his eyes bore into yours. If you were aroused before, that was nothing compared to how hot and bothered you were feeling now.

”I’ll take you up on your offer. Let me teach you.”

You blinked a few times out of confusion, having completely forgotten about that ordeal. He wanted to teach you? Now? You weren’t sure your raging, unsatisfied hormones would allow you to sit patiently through a lecture.

”Teach me? Teach me what?” you asked quizzically. 

Rantaro suddenly moved closer to the teacher’s desk, and with a swift motion of his arm, the materials you had placed on top of it were thrown aside. He went to retrieve the ruler from the floor and gave you a lustful smile before abruptly grabbing you, turning you around, and bending you over the desk. It all happened too fast for you to protest. You let out a sharp gasp as his hand, which was firmly placed on your back, pressed your clothed chest against the hard surface of the desk. Due to the positioning, your face was pressed up against the desk as well, cheek smushed against the wood. Your hands were braced against it, elbows bent. You turned your head to the side as much as you could, trying to look at his expression. It was as smug as ever.

”Teach you how to behave, of course.”

A series of shivers ran through your body at Rantaro’s words. The sultry way he said it and the vulnerable position he had you in caused your arousal to spike tremendously. You were hot and sweaty, and an abundance of wetness had gathered in your panties. You managed to let out a breathy laugh. 

”Oh? And what have I been doing wrong?”

You were shocked at yourself for having enough willpower to respond. You desperately just wanted him to have his way with you and fuck you stupid against the desk. Never in a million years would you have thought that the events of the day would lead up to this, but you sure as hell weren’t complaining. Although you wanted him to pound you into oblivion already, having a little fun couldn’t hurt. 

Being bent over the desk meant your rear was on full display before him. The manner in which he had shoved the front of your body up against the wooden surface had caused your skirt to flip up, giving him a clear view of your plump ass and soaked panties. Your exposed upper thighs were sticky and sweaty. You wiggled your rump teasingly.

Rantaro retaliated by shoving your upper half even harder against the desk. You closed your eyes and let out a low moan, feeling your clothed nipples harden at the overwhelming friction of having them pressed up against the fabric of your bra, your shirt, and the firm desk. 

”You shouldn’t be walking around the school looking so irresistible all the time. It’s almost as if you’re trying to capture somebody’s attention. That’s a bit inappropriate for a school environment.”

You giggled a bit at this. You had never thought he found you attractive or viewed you in that manner. Then again, you had never thought you would ever find yourself bent over a desk at his disposal. 

”And what are you going to do about it?” you teased, trying to get him riled up enough to give in and satisfy your aching desire. The possibility of somebody walking in on you or the thought of Monokuma watching through the cameras didn’t deter you or put you off in the slightest. You were needy, titillated, and would never pass up an opportunity like this in a million years.

”I guess I’m going to have to punish you.”

You suddenly felt the sharp sting of something swiftly colliding against one of your asscheeks and gasped in shock and pain. The sound of the object smacking against your soft flesh rung throughout the classroom. It was withdrawn just as quickly as it had come down and assaulted you. The spot of impact tingled, sore from the sudden treatment, but soon the prickles of pain began to dissipate. You craned your head to get a good look at Rantaro, questioning what had just happened.

He looked extremely pleased with himself, moving a hand up to brush some stray hair out of his eyes. In his other hand he clasped the ruler you had found in the desk drawer. It wasn’t hard to put two and two together. 

You blinked slowly and he winked cheekily, taking delight in your flushed, shocked, and embarrassed face. 

”Consider this your detention with Mr. Amami.”

He used one hand to swiftly tug down your sodden, defiled panties. They slid down your legs and bunched up at your ankles. Your moist, dripping slit and luscious bare ass were now exposed to the cool air of the classroom and to Rantaro’s eyes. You heard him chuckle before the ruler met your asscheek again with a sharp smack, causing you to yelp out in discomfort. You were surprised when you found yourself desiring more of the rough, unforgiving treatment. 

Loud smacks reverberated throughout the room as Rantaro relentlessly abused your asscheeks with the wooden ruler. Your loud moans punctuated every spank, which seemed to spur him on more. You had never viewed him as someone who would be so into something this lewd. He was always so chill, calm, and composed. Lust has a way of exploiting a person’s wildest fantasies.

Your mind was reeling. There was no way you could think coherently with Rantaro going to town on your aching ass. The ruler _stung_ , and tears welled up in the corners of your eyes. You were a moaning, blubbering mess, but you couldn’t find it in yourself to tell him to stop. Truthfully, the pain deriving from every hit of the ruler was so _delicious_. The way you were at your most vulnerable, unable to stop Rantaro’s harsh ministrations, and the idea of being humiliated and manhandled by him made you drool. Your ass was sore, red, and stinging, yet you wanted more.

The new sensation of Rantaro’s large hand spanking your bare asscheek sent you into a whirl. Your moans only got louder and louder with every slap of his ring-clad hand against your sore, burning flesh. The chilled feeling of the rings against your heated, abused skin was an absolutely delightful contrast. Every spank was accompanied by a lustful, slurred whisper of ”naughty girl”, ”bad student”, or something else of the sort. One of his hands continued to press your upper half down against the large wooden desk as he had his way with your ass. You so badly wanted to release your breasts from their fabric confines. Your nipples were perky and stiff, just waiting to be played with, yet they were inaccessible, pathetically shoved against the surface of the desk.

Rantaro administered one last spank and finally ceased with his ”punishment”. His green eyes were clouded with lust and longing at he gazed at the state you were in. Your face was embarrassingly red, smushed against the desk, soaked with tears and sweat. Your chin was slick with the drool that trickled and bubbled out of the corners of your mouth. You panted and started to whine as the pain began to settle in. Your bare ass was red and blotchy, littered with hand marks and fainter outlines of the previously used ruler. It was sore, stinging, and throbbing. You hadn’t realized Rantaro would be this thorough when he said he intended to punish you. You were sure you weren’t going to be able to sit comfortably on your ass for days.

However, there was no denying that you were incredibly aroused. Wetness gushed out of your needy hole, and your upper thighs were sticky with your slick. You removed one hand from the desk and shakily moved it towards your dripping entrance, breaching it with a finger. As your finger sunk into your sopping pussy, you let out a low, tired moan. You pumped it in and out feverishly, craving some release, trying to ignore the stinging sensation on your asscheeks. Your tongue lolled out of your mouth and more drool dripped onto the desk.

Rantaro watched you, amused. He let you go at it for a few moments before grabbing your hand and retracting your finger from your dripping pussy. The digit was drenched and coated in your clear fluids. You sputtered a bit in exasperation until you felt Rantaro’s own finger teasingly prodding at your entrance before slowly sinking into the warm, wet confines of your needy sex. You let out a gasp and brought your hand back to the desk to brace yourself against it. He rapidly pumped his finger in and out, his cold metal ring intruding with every movement and sending shivers down your spine. He soon added another digit, scissoring his fingers inside your greedy pussy. Your warm walls tightened around them as you neared your long-awaited release. The pain from the intense spanking beforehand had been shoved to the back of your mind as you moaned and groaned, begging him to keep going. Your walls continued to clench and squeeze, the gushy squelches of your leaking fluids loud and evident. Just when you thought you were finally going to reach that heavenly peak, Rantaro removed just fingers.

”H-hey! Oh, c-come on!” you managed to stammer out. You groaned in frustration, lifting and turning your head a bit to peer at the boy. Rantaro was examining the fingers he had shoved into you. They glistened with your slick. You missed having them inside of you, filling you up, rubbing against your walls and prodding at all the right spots. He took a few more moments to admire the fruits of his labor before gazing at your pleading mess of a face. 

”Well, since you took your punishment so well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to reward you. After all, good students get rewards.”

You watched through half-lidded, lust-filled eyes as Rantaro wiped his soaking fingers on the front of his pants and removed his other hand from your back to reach down and hastily unzip his trousers. Your gaze widened in awe as he fished his long hard cock out of his boxers. It was dribbling precum, the slit glistening with it. It seemed he had thoroughly enjoyed punishing you. 

He wasted no time aligning his length with your dripping entrance. He rubbed the head of his cock up and down your wet, slippery folds before entering you, his cock slowly disappearing inside of your needy pussy. He grasped your hips and the both of you moaned as his length was steadily sucked in by the tunnels of your desperate hole. 

Having his fingers inside of you was one thing, but the feeling of his large cock stretching you out as it entered your wet heat was a sensation beyond what you had ever imagined. You gasped as it finally sunk in to the hilt and Rantaro let out a breathy chuckle behind you. He took a few moments to revel in the feeling of your silky walls clenching deliciously around his length and the lustful look on your tear-stained, glistening face. He then removed one hand from your hip and used it to harshly press you down against the desk once again. You hissed as your breasts were shoved even harder against the wood. You wanted him to move. You needed release.

”Ready for your reward?”

The low, husky way he said this only intensified the burning fire in your abdomen, and you nodded feverishly.

”Yes, Rantaro, p-please!”

”Ah, is that how you refer to your teachers?”

You realized what he was implying and had no problem in participating in this teacher role play if it finally granted you the pleasure you were desiring. Besides, who were you to deny his wildest fantasies, especially since you shared them?

”P-please sir!”

”Well, there’s no way I could refuse my star student.”

With swift, fluid movements of his hips, he began to slowly rut into you. You gasped and let out soft moans, your cunt greedily accepting the intrusion of Rantaro’s huge cock, practically sucking in his length every time he began to move out. The grip of his hand on your hip involuntarily tightened every time he thrusted into your heat, and soon he began to pick up the pace, aching for his own release as well. However, he did good at holding in his lustful desperation. His moans were low, quiet, and breathy. Meanwhile, you groaned and whined every time he slammed his hips into you. 

Rantaro removed the hand he had situated on your back to hold you in place and opted to taking both hands and gripping into the soft, yet still sore and red, flesh of your round asscheeks. You hissed, having forgotten about the pain from his intense spanking, but lewd sounds escaped your mouth once again as he used his grip on your ass to pound into you in a faster and rougher manner. Every thrust had the flesh of your asscheeks jiggling tantalizingly underneath Rantaro’s hands. Your cunt squeezed around his length as he angled himself to hit that sweet, sensitive spot inside of you head-on. The pleasure was so overwhelming you didn’t know what to do with yourself. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as his cock continued to drill into your slippery, leaking pussy. Drool dripped out of your open mouth and onto the surface of the desk once again. Your hands hung limply at your sides, dangling off the desk, and he slammed and pounded you into it. His fingernails dug into your asscheeks and his thrusting soon became feverish and sloppy as he neared his release.

He wildly speared into you until his cock began throbbing and pulsating inside of you. One last hearty thrust against that sensitive bundle of nerves had your pussy spasming around his shaft as you reached your orgasm with a loud string of moans. Your cunt squeezed and rippled, coaxing his cock into shooting ropes upon ropes of semen into your waiting pussy. He released his thick, virile load inside of your core with a groan, pumping you full of his seed. It spurted inside of you, the warm liquid filling up your tunnels until Rantaro’s cock had no more left to give, your cunt having milked it for all it was worth. 

You gasped and panted, basking in the afterglow of your intense orgasm, feeling utterly drained and terribly filthy. You managed to muster enough energy to lift your head from the desk and peer at Rantaro behind you with half-lidded, tired eyes.

His eyes were closed and a tired yet satisfied sigh left his lips, which were curled into a small, content smile as he bathed in the bliss of his own orgasm. His cock was still buried inside of you. The two of you took some time to ride down from your climaxes, panting in unison.

When Rantaro went to retract his length from your abused pussy, thick, milky cum began to dribble out of your hole and down your thighs, combining with your sweat and slick to make them even dirtier and stickier. You craned your neck to look at the lewd view and were surprised when Rantaro grabbed your hips and abruptly shoved his cock back into your cunt, resulting in a loud squelching sound coming from your pussy. You gasped as you felt full again.

”A-ah! Rantaro! W-what’s with that?” you stammered out. Your eyes met his green ones.

”We’re back on a first name basis, hm? No more ’sir’ for me?” he said with an exhausted chuckle.

You giggled tiredly and shot him a small smile. The intrusion of his cock into your pussy had stopped the leaking of his seed. You loved having his load, along with his huge dick, filling you up. The cum that had managed to leak out coated the area around your hole, your moistened folds, your clit, and your pressed-together upper thighs, covering it all in thick, creamy white fluid. Rantaro seemed to enjoy the sight of his semen all over you. He licked his lips upon gazing at it. 

The two of you had been so caught up in your wild fuck that the sound of footsteps approaching the classroom and the click of the door opening had both you and Rantaro snapping your heads towards the sound like deer in headlights. 

Shuichi stood in the doorway. You looked at him, shocked, your eyes wide. He had the most terrified expression on his face that you had ever seen, shock, horror, and regret seeping over his features as his eyes frantically scanned the lewd, compromising position he had found you in. You were bent over against the desk, skirt flipped up, red ass and moistened, dirtied pussy exposed. A cock was shoved into your cum-covered hole and your panties had bunched up at your ankles. Hair stuck to your flushed, tear-stained face. Meanwhile, Rantaro was situated behind you, harshly gripping your hips as he buried his cock inside of you. His pants were halfway down his legs, his face was also red and heated, and his soft green hair was unruly and disheveled. 

”I’m s-so s-sorry! I’m sorry!” Shuichi stammered, his face burning red out of sheer embarrassment. He rushed to grab the handle and slam the door shut. You could hear the sound of his feet scuffling against the floor as he ran down the hallway and away from the classroom. 

You had no clue how you or Rantaro were going to face that poor boy at the next group meeting.


End file.
